Oban Chat Room
by ItachiDream
Summary: What happens when ItachiDream sends an OC to Alwas to deliver laptops and cellphones to our beloved characters.please R&R Mokka :D
1. Gifts for All

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

**Chapter 1**

"ItachiDream! ItachiDream! I just wanted to make sure of my mission." A little girl called as she ran through the halls of her creator's house. She found her creator lying upside down on the couch reading Twilight.

"Huh, oh yeah. Take that box of laptops and cell phones through the portal to the Oban Star Racers world. Everything is clearly labeled, so drop off each item at the appropriate module, come back here, and we'll discuss your part in future fan fics. Am I clear?" the little girl nodded. "Alright then, make sure your not caught and be back by dinner, were having ramen tonight."

"Yeah Ramen!" the girl cheered as she jumped through the portal.

* * *

-On the other side of the portal-

"Jordan, I don't care what you say! I'm going to the Christmas party with Aikka if you like it or not!" Eva yelled. It was then that she noticed the small girl outside the hangar. She looked about eight, she had bright purple eyes and neon pink hair, and she also had a pair of pink fox ears and a long pink foxtail with a white streak running down it. "Um, who are you?"

"They call me Little Fox."

"Why not a real name?"

"I dun' no. Oh, merry Christmas miss. Eva Wei."

"Um, Christmas is still about a week away…Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Well, um, I'm…I'm physic!"

"Really! Oh please, tell me my future."

"Okay. Give me your hand. All right then, you will win the great race of Oban, you will eventually marry prince Aikka and give him I'll say somewhere from fifth teen to twenty children. Oh and you'll get kissed by a Crog in the near future and you'll actually like it!"

"Twenty kids?" Eva was now blushing furiously. "And you said I'll like getting kissed by a Crog?" Little Fox nodded and then passed an apple laptop and iphone to Eva.

"This is from my master. Hope you like it." She then ran off.

"Wait, who's your" Little Fox was gone. 'Weird, all well. Guess I better set these things up. Hey she left more here, all gifts for the Earth team.' "Hey guys, I guess you all been good this year."


	2. I'm Pregnant

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

Chapter 2

Eva/Molly- ShootingStar

Jordan- AikkaMustPay

Aikka- PrinceCharming

Don- BestManagerEver

Rick- Way2Cool

Canaan- LoyalNourasianServant

Koji- SupremeKingOfAnime

Stan- PartyAnimal

Para-dice- ComputerPrincess

Rush- MyHornIs1/2Full

Spirit- I'mNotAKiller

Toros- 2Sexy4MyShirt

Satis- Listen2YourElders

Kross- I'llDestroyUAll

Sol- ThisIsPointless

Ning- EvilTwin#1

Skun- EvilTwin#2

Ondai- IWant2BeHuman

**THE GREAT RACE OF OBAN OFFICIAL CHATROOM**

**ShootingStar has signed in.**

**PrinceCharming has signed in.**

PrinceCharming says: Molly, is that u?

ShootingStar says: yeah, hi Aikka. So u were able to figure out how to use that laptop

PrinceCharming says: it was difficult, so did that girl really say 15-20 kids

**AikkaMustPay has signed in.**

ShootingStar says: yeah, and Aikka, I'm shorta pregnant

**PrinceCharming and AikkaMustPay have just passed out from shock.**

**I'mNotAKiller has signed in.**

**MyHornIs1/2Full has signed in.**

**SupremeKingOfAnime has signed in.**

**PartyAnimal has signed in.**

PartyAnimal says: why is Jordan on the floor?

ShootingStar says: I was trying 2 tell Aikka that I was pregnant.

I'mNotAKiller says: Para-dice said something about that but I only took it as another rumor.

MyHornIs1/2Full says: congratulation Molly! So what r u going 2 name the little one?

ShootingStar says: I'm not sure yet. I need 2 talk 2 Aikka about it, I also need 2 know if it is a girl or boy.

SupremeKingOfAnime says: u might have more than 1 u know.

**LoyalNourasianServant has signed in.**

LoyalNourasianServant says: WHY IS MY PRINCE PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR!

PartyAnimal says: Molly told Aikka that she's pregnant with his son and/or daughter

**LoyalNourasianServant has passed out from shock.**

ShootingStar says: well I have 2 go 2 another checkup

SupremeKingOfAnime says: Ja-ne (1)

PartyAnimal says: Adios (2)

MyHornIs1/2Full says: Have a nice day!

I'mNotAKiller says: goodbye

**I'mNotAKiller has signed out.**

**MyHornIs1/2Full has signed out.**

**PartyAnimal has signed out.**

**SupremeKingOfAnime has signed out.**

**ShootingStar has signed out.**

**LoyalNourasianServant, PrinceCharming and AikkaMustPay are still passed out.**

(1) Ja-ne is Japanese for good-bye.

(2)Adios is Spanish for good-bye just in case there are people out there who didn't know.

So what did u think? For anyone who read "The Crog's Weapon" sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just finished finals and putting up Christmas decorations. Anyway, please review.


	3. Get a Girlfriend

**Hi everyone! Thank you 9shadowcat9 and eiko 4 reviewing. Hope u like this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

**Chapter 3**

Eva/Molly- ShootingStar

Jordan- AikkaMustPay

Aikka- PrinceCharming

Don- BestManagerEver

Rick- Way2Cool

Canaan- LoyalNourasianServant

Koji- SupremeKingOfAnime

Stan- PartyAnimal

Para-dice- ComputerPrincess

Rush- MyHornIs1/2Full

Spirit- I'mNotAKiller

Toros- 2Sexy4MyShirt

Satis- Listen2YourElders

Kross- I'llDestroyUAll

Sol- ThisIsPointless

Ning- EvilTwin#1

Skun- EvilTwin#2

Ondai- IWant2BeHuman

* * *

"ItachiDream, ItachiDream!" Little Fox yelled, "What are you playing?"

"Guitar Hero II, I got it for Christmas. So what's up?"

"Sol, Ondai, Toros, and Rick are going to sign on today. I made sure of it?"

"What did you do?"

"I told Sul and Ondai that they could pick up girls on the Internet and they logged on immediately. What pervs!" Little Fox giggled.

"And what about Rick and Toros?"

"Rick was already going to sign on. And I told Toros that he could pick up guys on the Internet."

"I didn't know Toros was gay."

"Yes you did!"

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**THE GREAT RACE OF OBAN OFFICIAL CHATROOM**

**ThisIsPointless has signed in.**

**IWant2BeHuman has signed in.**

ThisIsPointless says: Ondai, why r u forcing me 2 do this?

IWant2BeHuman says: because u need 2 get a girlfriend and fast!

**ShootingStar has signed in.**

ShootingStar says: hi everyone :D

IWant2BeHuman says: hey, r u a young female without tentacles?

ShootingStar says: yeah

IWant2BeHuman says: what race and age?

ShootingStar says: human and 15, why?

IWant2BeHuman says: Sul, talk 2 her now! Bye

**IWant2BeHuman has signed off.**

ThisIsPointless says: hello there

ShootingStar says: yeah, hi

**2Sexy4MyShirt has signed in.**

**Way2Cool has signed in.**

ThisIsPointless says: Do u have a map? I got lost in your eyes. ;D

Way2Cool says: hold your horses lover boy. Little mouse is already pregnant.

2Sexy4MyShirt says: Wait, Molly your pregnant. Tell me all and I mean all about it. Who's the lucky guy? OMG, I can't wait 2 tell Aikka about this!

ShootingStar says: Aikka is the father, and wait, is that u Toros?

2Sexy4MyShirt says: Well who else could it be?

Way2Cool says: anyway, new guy, u could use some better pick up line. Don't' ya think?

2Sexy4MyShirt says: Oh like, If I tossed this 50c coin, what r the chances of me getting heads?

Way2Cool says: Or, U look familiar, have I seen u before? Oh yeah, I remember, u look like my next girlfriend!

ShootingStar says: I'm leaving now.

2Sexy4MyShirt says: If I bit my lip would u kiss it better?

**ShootingStar has signed off.**

**PrinceCharming has signed on.**

Way2Cool says: Or, Hey baby, I'm like a rubric cube. The more u play with me the harder I get.

**Princecharming has passed out from shock, again.**

2Sexy4MyShirt says: No Aikka, who am I going 2 take stalker pictures of now?!

Way2Cool says: Well, there's always Jordan.

2Sexy4MyShirt says: Good point! See ya!

Way2Cool says: chat with u later

ThisIsPointless says: I'm never gonna get a girl at this rate.

**Way2Cool has signed off.**

**ThisIsPointless has signed off.**

**2Sexy4MyShirt has signed off.**

**PrinceCharming is still on the floor.**

Hoped you all liked it! :D Please review!


	4. Relationships

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

**Chapter 4**

Eva/Molly- ShootingStar

Jordan- AikkaMustPay

Aikka- PrinceCharming

Don- BestManagerEver

Rick- Way2Cool

Canaan- LoyalNourasianServant

Koji- SupremeKingOfAnime

Stan- PartyAnimal

Para-dice- ComputerPrincess

Rush- MyHornIs1/2Full

Spirit- I'mNotAKiller

Toros- 2Sexy4MyShirt

Satis- Listen2YourElders

Kross- I'llDestroyUAll

Sol- ThisIsPointless

Ning- EvilTwin#1

Skun- EvilTwin#2

Ondai- IWant2BeHuman

* * *

**THE GREAT RACE OF OBAN OFFICIAL CHATROOM**

**ShootingStar has signed in.**

**BestManagerEver has signed in.**

ShootingStar says: sir, I think there's something I should tell u.

BestManagerEver says: and what would that be?

ShootingStar says: Spirit didn't kill your wife Maya, it was an accident.

BestManagerEver says: Even I knew that.

ShootingStar says: but Rick said that the race against Spirit was the second time he ruined your life.

BestManagerEver says: yes, your point is?

ShootingStar says: then what was the 1st time?

BestManagerEver says: Maya, Spirit, and me went to the same high school, he was an exchange student. One day I got the courage to ask Maya out on a date. She turned me down. When I asked her why, she told me it was because she had slept with Spirit the night before.

ShootingStar says: wait mo-I mean Maya, had sex with Spirit! How is that even physically possible?! Me and Jordan saw him take his close off right before the race!

BestManagerEver says: I'm not going to sit here and explain the mating process of other species.

**BestManagerEver has signed off.**

**ComputerPrincess has signed on.**

**Listen2YourElders has signed on.**

ComputerPrincess says: Molly, Molly! I just hacked into the hospital medical records and found out you were pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl! Please, please, please with catnip on top, let me help decorate the babies' room.

ShootingStar says: um, I would, except that it hasn't even been a month since I got pregnant, there's no way that the babies could be born before the race is over.

Listen2YourElders says: What? U mean that the doctors didn't tell u?

ShootingStar says: tell me what?

ComputerPrincess says: silly human, Nourasian pregnancies are very quick.

ShootingStar says: how quick?

Listen2YourElders says: well, lets just say you should give birth right before the final three racers head to Oban.

ShootingStar says: Wh-wh-WHAT?!

ComputerPrincess says: that means I get to decorate the babies' room! XD

**PrinceCharming has signed on.**

ShootingStar says: AIKKA! Why didn't u tell me the babies would be born before the finals on Oban?!

PrinceCharming says: I th-thought u knew. Doesn't all pregnancies last anywhere from 2 weeks to a month and ½ ?

ShootingStar says: NO AIKKA! Human pregnancies last anywhere from 9 to 10 months.

PrinceCharming says: O_O

ShootingStar says: u r so dead when I get my hands on u!

**ShootingStar has signed off.**

PrinceCharming says: I should start running now.

**PrinceCharming has signed off.**

Listen2YourElders says: well that was interesting.

**AikkaMustPay has signed on.**

AikkaMustPay says: hey everyone! I'm not passed out anymore.

Listen2YourElders says: goodbye everyone.

ComputerPrincess says: talk 2 u all later!

**Listen2YourElders has signed off.**

**ComputerPrincess has signed off.**

AikkaMustPay says: hello, guys? Anyone?

**AikkaMustPay is sulking in a corner.**

Please review!


	5. Fight Spirit vs Don

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

Chapter 5

Eva/Molly- ShootingStar

Jordan- AikkaMustPay

Aikka- PrinceCharming

Don- BestManagerEver

Rick- Way2Cool

Canaan- LoyalNourasianServant

Koji- SupremeKingOfAnime

Stan- PartyAnimal

Para-dice- ComputerPrincess

Rush- MyHornIs1/2Full

Spirit- I'mNotAKiller

Toros- 2Sexy4MyShirt

Satis- Listen2YourElders

Kross- I'llDestroyUAll

Sol- ThisIsPointless

Ning- EvilTwin#1

Skun- EvilTwin#2

Ondai- IWant2BeHuman

THE GREAT RACE OF OBAN OFFICIAL CHATROOM

ShootingStar has signed on.

BestManagerEver has signed on.

I'mNotAKiller has signed on.

BestManagerEver says: Molly! Why have u been sleeping at the Nourasian's module, and why is Para-dice redecorating you room?!

I'mNotAKiller says: Take it easy on her Don. This is the first time that she has been pregnant.

BestManagerEver says: WHAT?! Molly is this true?!

ShootingStar says: yeah it's true! Do u have a problem with it?!

BestManagerEver says: Of course I have a problem with it! Who the hell is the father?!

ShootingStar says: It's AIKKA! And it's none of your business anyway!

BestManagerEver says: What did u just say?!

I'mNotAKiller says: She said it's none of your business! Why do u even care?! U left your own daughter 4 ten years and now your butting in on Molly's life!

BestManagerEver says: How dare u talk to me like that!

I'mNotAKiller says: Fine! But at least I still have a heart!

BestManagerEver has signed off.

I'mNotAKiller has signed off.

PrinceCharming has signed on.

PrinceCharming says: Molly, r u okay? Why r Spirit and Don fighting about you and the baby?

ShootingStar says: Oh Aikka, I'm not sure anymore. I was really excited about having a baby and all but everything now seems to back fire.

PrinceCharming says: Everything is going to be okay. My mother told me that once a woman looks at her child for the first time, everything begins to seem clear.

ShootingStar says: your mom sounds nice. Did u tell your parents yet?

PrinceCharming says: yes, my mother is very excited and can't wait to see u and the baby.

ShootingStar says: and your dad?

PrinceCharming says: well, he believes that I should marry royalty or noble, especially a Nourasian, and since you're not either he's rather upset. But there is nothing to worry about; my mother is talking to him about it.

ShootingStar says: well that's nice 2 hear

PrinceCharming says: so any new information?

ShootingStar says: yeah, there is only one and our baby is a boy.

PrinceCharming says: A boy! Amazing, it normally takes a few years to give birth to a prince, a girl would have been just as great of course. But wow!

ShootingStar says: I knew u would be happy.

AikkaMustPay has signed on.

AikkaMustPay says: hey everyone.

ShootingStar says: Jordan, it's a boy!

AikkaMustPay says: congratulations! What r u going 2 name him?

ShootingStar says: we're not sure, but Jordan there's something we want 2 ask u.

PrinceCharming says: Molly and me have talked about it, and though we have had our differences, we would like u to be the godfather.

AikkaMustPay says: what?! Of course! Hold on for a moment!

AikkaMustPay has signed off.

I'mAGodFather has signed on.

ShootingStar says: hey Jordan, I like your new name, must better than the old one.

I'mAGodFather says: I thought u might like it. Oh, r u going 2 have a baby shower?

ShootingStar says: Nope, instead we're going 2 have a small part that both girls and guys can come to.

PrinceCharming says: Rush, Para-dice, and Rick are taking care of it.

I'mAGodFather says: am I invited?

ShootingStar says: of course, what would it be without the godfather there.

I'mAGodFather says: wait, if I'm the godfather, then who is the godmother?

PrinceCharming says: that would be my older sister Kilala, she is very interested in humans and human technology, so she and Molly recorded videos of themselves and emailed them to each other.

I'mAGodFather says: cool, well I gotta get going now; have 2 make sure I buy u guys something nice.

PrinceCharming says: I sign off as well, Canaan is calling me.

I'mAGodFather has signed off.

PrinceCharming has signed off.

ShootingStar has signed off.

So, what did u all think? Please review!


	6. Father?

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

**Chapter 6**

Eva/Molly- ShootingStar

Jordan- AikkaMustPay

Aikka- PrinceCharming

Don- BestManagerEver

Rick- Way2Cool

Canaan- LoyalNourasianServant

Koji- SupremeKingOfAnime

Stan- PartyAnimal

Para-dice- ComputerPrincess

Rush- MyHornIs1/2Full

Spirit- I'mNotAKiller

Toros- 2Sexy4MyShirt

Satis- Listen2YourElders

Kross- I'llDestroyUAll

Sol- ThisIsPointless

Ning- EvilTwin#1

Skun- EvilTwin#2

Ondai- IWant2BeHuman

* * *

"ItachiDream senpai! You won't believe what I found!" Little Fox laughed as she ran down the hall. "You have to see this!"

"What is it?"

"It's Eva's birth certificate!"

"So?"

"Look at the spot for the name of the father!"

"Oh."

"What should we do about it senpai?"

"That's a good question. I guess we should give it to Eva and she how she handles it."

"Okay!"

* * *

-With Eva-

'What am I going to do about him?' Eva thought while lying down on a grassy hill. She then heard the sound of footsteps getting closer. She turned to see the little eight-year-old pink hair, fox tail and ears girl. "Little Fox?!"

"Oh, there you are Eva! I knew you would be here."

"Um sure. Anyway, I didn't get to say thank you before for bringing us those gifts. It has been, well more interesting than it was before."

"You're welcome. Oh, I have something else for you. It's not a bill, but it's not really a present either."

"Then what is it?"

"It's your birth certificate!"

"Um why do I need?"

"You'll see, just read it! Bye bye." And Little Fox was all. Eva began to read the birth certificate when she finally got to the part where her father's name should be. After reading it about twenty times she eventually stood up.

"WHY THE HELL DOES THIS KINDA STUFF HAPPEN TO ME!!!!!!!!

* * *

THE GREAT RACE OF OBAN OFFICIAL CHATROOM

ShootingStar has signed on.

I'mNotAKiller has signed on.

ShootingStar says: so, who won the fight?

I'mNotAKiller says: I did of course.

ShootingStar says: Spirit, u do know that I'm Maya's daughter and my real name is Eva

I'mNotAKiller says: Yes, I recognized u instantly, as for the rest of the planet, Para-dice loves spreading secrets

ShootingStar says: Spirit, do u also know that I might be your daughter?

I'mNotAKiller says: I would not be surprised, your mother married Don shortly after your birth I believe, but the engagement started about when your mother was five months pregnant.

ShootingStar says: then r u?

I'mNotAKiller says: I cannot say for sure, shortly after my last, um night with Maya, I was forced to return to my own planet. From what I have heard, Don was there to comfort her when I had left.

ShootingStar says: So then u r not?

I'mNotAKiller says: I'm not ruling out the possibility that u r my daughter, it's just hard to confirm. It would have to wait until after the birth of the baby, but u could get a blood test at the hospital, I would be more than willing to cooperate.

ShootingStar says: I see

I'mNotAKiller says: Eva, whether or not u r my blood daughter makes no difference to me. I love you just the same; any child of Maya is a child of mine. Before the accident, your mother told me about you and that she hoped I would visit. After the race, I was once again force to leave Earth.

ShootingStar says: but why?

I'mNotAKiller says: Just like u had, many people expected me as the culprit for her crash. Earth was no longer safe for me. But if I had any idea of what Don had in store for u, I would have took u back with me to Phil immediately regardless of the blood test. I know u r planning on moving to Nourasia so u and the baby can be with Aikka, but there will always be a home for u on Phil if u ever need it.

ShootingStar says: thanks

I'mNotAKiller says: I'm glad I could help. I am terribly sorry though for your mother's crash and for allowing you to live at that horrible boarding school for ten years. Is there anyway I could make up for it?

ShootingStar says: lol XD R u seriously trying to find a way to make it up to me! I almost killed u in our race, and to think, I might had killed my birth father, either way I would have then been stuck with either boarding school or Don. At the moment, I don't know which is worse!

I'mNotAKiller says: So then r things okay between us?

ShootingStar says: tell u what, let me sleep over at your module tonight so u can tell me stories about my mother and then we can call it even. Deal?

I'mNotAKiller says: Deal.

ShootingStar says: See u 2night, dad lol!

ShootingStar has signed off.

I'mNotAKiller has signed off.

**Ever since the series ended, I sort of been thinking of different weird scenarios involving Eva and Maya's past and if it had anything to do with the other racers. I have not only thought of Spirit as a possible father for Eva, but Sul as well! Anyway please review.**


	7. Labor

**I'm back, hehe, and I've brought Ning and Skun 4 this chapter. Evil laugh!**

**Ning says: Disclaimer.**

**Skun says: Oban Star Racers belong to (C) SAV! The World Productions.**

**Me: and sadly not 2 me.**

**Chapter 7**

Eva/Molly- ShootingStar

Jordan- AikkaMustPay

Aikka- PrinceCharming

Don- BestManagerEver

Rick- Way2Cool

Canaan- LoyalNourasianServant

Koji- SupremeKingOfAnime

Stan- PartyAnimal

Para-dice- ComputerPrincess

Rush- MyHornIs1/2Full

Spirit- I'mNotAKiller

Toros- 2Sexy4MyShirt

Satis- Listen2YourElders

Kross- I'llDestroyUAll

Sol- ThisIsPointless

Ning- EvilTwin#1

Skun- EvilTwin#2

Ondai- IWant2BeHuman

**THE GREAT RACE OF OBAN OFFICIAL CHATROOM**

**EvilTwin#1 has signed on.**

**EvilTwin#2 has signed on.**

**AikkaMustPay has signed on.**

**2Sexy4MyShirt has signed on.**

**Listen2YourElders has signed on.**

**LoyalNourasianServant has signed on.**

EvilTwin#1 says: I want a baby.

AikkaMustPay says: no, u don't

EvilTwin#2 says: and why not?! _

2Sexy4MyShirt says: because Molly is in labour right now, and she doesn't seem to thrill, actually she seems sorta pissed. Hey Jordan, do these pants make my thighs look big?

AikkaMustPay: WHY THE HELL R U ASKING ME!

2Sexy4MyShirt says: well, I can't ask Aikka since he's helping Molly through the delivery (he's really getting strangled by her) duh

Listen2YourElders says: birth is a beautiful thing, Molly and Aikka r quite lucky 2 have this opportunity. The great race is supposed 2 bring people of all kind 2gether after all.

LoyalNourasianServant says: BUT THE FATHER SHOULDN'T BE THE CROWN PRINCE OF NOURASIA!

AikkaMustPay says: yeah! Molly belongs 2 me.

2Sexy4MyShirt says: Porque Jordan?!

2Sexy4MyShirt has signed off and is now going emo in the corner.

EvilTwin#2 says: little momma's man hoar!

EvilTwin#1 says: wait, did u say the great race of Oban, we're in that 2!

EvilTwin#2 says: wait, so why the hell can't the crown prince of Nourasia have a kid?!

LoyalNourasianServant says: 1) he's 16, 2) his parents were already looking into a possible marriage between him and high class noble's daughter, 3) he's not married 2 her.

EvilTwin#1 says: r they in love?

Listen2YourElders says: madly

AikkaMustPay says: growls

EvilTwin#2 says: then if they're in love, then they should be freakin happy 2gether u old school whale humping chicken molester!

Way2Cool has signed on.

Way2Cool says: guys, it's a girl!

Listen2YourElders says: really? I must go see her.

EvilTwin#1 says: give her our congratulations

EvilTwin#2 says: yeah, tell her wait 2 go!

Listen2YourElders has signed off.

EvilTwin#1 has signed off.

EvilTwin#2 has signed off.

Way2Cool has signed off.

Listen2YourElders says: dam teenagers these days, no respect!

AikkaMustPay says: Porque Molly?!

Listen2YourElders has signed off.

AikkaMustPay has signed off to go be emo in a corner.

**Please review!**


	8. CRIMSENsnow

**So the baby is finally here. I've decided 2 name the little angel after a friend, u know who u r, and that same friend shall join us in this chapter.**

**Aikka says: Disclaimer.**

**Molly says: Oban Star Racers belong to (C) SAV! The World Productions.**

**Me: and sadly not 2 me.**

**Chapter 8**

Eva/Molly- ShootingStar

Jordan- AikkaMustPay

Aikka- PrinceCharming

Don- BestManagerEver

Rick- Way2Cool

Canaan- LoyalNourasianServant

Koji- SupremeKingOfAnime

Stan- PartyAnimal

Para-dice- ComputerPrincess

Rush- MyHornIs1/2Full

Spirit- I'mNotAKiller

Toros- 2Sexy4MyShirt

Satis- Listen2YourElders

Kross- I'llDestroyUAll

Sol- ThisIsPointless

Ning- EvilTwin#1

Skun- EvilTwin#2

Ondai- IWant2BeHuman

ItachiDream, ItachiDream!" Little Fox yelled. She found ItachiDream half asleep on a messy pile of books. "So the baby's born now. I guess that means no more crazy stuff will happen, right?"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" ItachiDream yelled, "How dare you! Of course there will still be plenty of crazy stuff happening."

"Huh, oh. Wait! Like what?!"

"Hehe, I've decided to unleash a fan girl epic enough for this chapter."

"Really?!"

"Yes! Little Fox, unleash CRIMSENsnow!"

**THE GREAT RACE OF OBAN OFFICIAL CHATROOM**

**CRIMSENsnow has signed on.**

**PrinceCharming has signed on.**

**ShootingStar has signed on.**

ShootingStar says: Aikka, our little angel is sleeping

PrinceCharming says: Molly, u r such an amazing mother, Crimsen and I is so lucky 2 have u

CRIMSENsnow says: awww u named the baby after me, thank u

PrinceCharming says: who r u?

CRIMSENsnow says: CRIMSENsnow

I'llDestroyUAll has signed on.

I'llDestroyUAll says: I'll destroy u all!

ShootingStar says: FUCK OFF CROSS!!!

**I'llDestroyUAll is now being emo in a corner.**

**IWant2BeHuman has signed on.**

**ThisIsPointless has signed on.**

IWant2BeHuman says: okay Sol, we r going 2 try this again, ask a girl out!

ThisIsPointless says: hm, CRIMSENsnow, do u have a map, because I'm lost in your eyes

CRIMSENsnow says: well I guess I'll turn the other way

ThisIsPointless says: dam it!

**IWant2BeHuman has signed off.**

**ThisIsPointless has signed off.**

ShootingStar says: could u guys excuse me, I have 2 kill Jordan

PrinceCharming says: what did he do now?

CRIMSENsnow says: did he eat ur pizza? I'll help u

ShootingStar says: HE WOKE THE BABY AFTER I SPENT ABOUT AN HOUR TRYING 2 GET HER 2 GO 2 SLEEP!!!

ShootingStar is attempting to kill Jordan. Jordan screams can be heard from a distance.

PrinceCharming says: 4 once, I feel sorry 4 Jordan

**I'mNotAKiller has signed on.**

**MyHornIs1/2Full has signed on.**

MyHornIs1/2Full says: why is Molly trying 2 kill Jordan?

I'mNotAKiller says: she's screaming "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BABY!!!"

PrinceCharming says: Jordan woke Crimsen

CRIMSENsnow says: wait, Rush, Spirit? OMG! Can I have your autograph?!

**AikkaMustPay has signed on.**

AikkaMustPay says: EVERYONE, RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!

I'mNotAKiller says: Jordan? What's wrong?

AikkaMustPay says: MOLLY HAS A CHAIN SAW AND A FLAME THROWER!!!

PrinceCharming says: oh no

MyHornIS1/2Full says: hide

I'mNotAKiller says: run

AikkaMustPay says: I want 2 live!

CRIMSENsnow says: sucks 4 u guys, I have a tranquilizer

**AikkaMustPay, PrinceCharming, MyHornIs1/2Full, I'mNotAKiller are running for their lives.**

**CRIMSENsnow is playing with her tranquilizer.**

Please review ^_^


End file.
